1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system, and in particular to a medical system including multiple medical apparatuses each of which is provided with a sound output function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there may be a case where multiple medical apparatuses are used in an operation. For example, there may be a case where an ultrasound output apparatus and a high-frequency output apparatus, which are apparatuses for performing dissection and coagulation of living tissue, are used together.
The ultrasound output apparatus is an apparatus for performing treatment for treatment-target living tissue by ultrasound vibration, and the high-frequency output apparatus is an apparatus for performing the treatment by a high-frequency current. These medical apparatuses are placed in an operating room and used according to a treatment-target site, a treatment purpose and the like.
Some medical apparatuses have a function of outputting a sound. For example, when a surgeon presses down a switch for specifying energy output for treatment to perform energy output, the medical apparatus outputs a predetermined sound at predetermined volume in order to notify the surgeon or cause the surgeon to recognize that energy for the treatment is being outputted. Such a sound output function is provided for each apparatus, and volume is set for each apparatus.
In some conventional medical systems, two medical apparatuses communicate with each other when the two medical apparatuses are used together, for example, as proposed in the specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0015473.
Some pieces of medical equipment have a speaker and output an instruction by a sound or a voice message as proposed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,741 or the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,563.